


Unplanned

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, Happy Ending, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Ian Gallagher, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Ian really didn't know what was wrong with him, he had started feeling weird before his little sleepover with Mickey, too tired, ill at the slightest smells. He knew that thirty percent of the male population were carriers but it never dawned on him that he may be in that minority until Lip made a joke one day.





	1. Positive

    Ian really didn't know what was wrong with him, he had started feeling weird before his little sleepover with Mickey, too tired, ill at the slightest smells. He knew that thirty percent of the male population were carriers but it never dawned on him that he may be in that minority until Lip made a joke one day.

  He'd just been sick again, vigorously scrubbed the taste of puck out of his mouth and was making his way back into his shared room. Flopping back down on his bed he threw his arm over his face and waited for the nausea to die down and the bone deep exhaustion to set back in. He heard the door open and close again but didn't move, a headache was setting in and he just wanted to fall back asleep yet he couldn't. School was a thing and Fiona would kill him if he didn't go.

  "Hey man you okay?" he heard Lip ask only groaning in response. That got him a little chuckle from the older boy, "Sure Milkovich hasn't knocked you up?"

  The way he said it it was meant as a joke but Ian sat bolt upright and stared. Neither of them used protection when they had sex, Mickey was usually the bottom and the amount of time he spent getting fucked and never getting pregnant showed he was in that seventy percent. Ian though... Ian had never bottomed for anyone but Mickey and then they hardly ever did it as Mickey preferred it when Ian fucked  _him_. It was... it was a scary possibility.

  "Fuck," he breathed at the realisation and Lip's eyes widened.

  "You mean..." he trailed off.

  "I mean he's fucked me and spunked in my ass with no condom," Ian finished crudely.

  "Fuck man don't need that in my head. Now Fiona always keeps pregnancy tests, go now and pee on that stick Ian. Now," Lip said firmly, pointing back at the bathroom.

  Ian stood on shaking legs and made his way there, shutting the door and pulling the test out from the cabinet. Being sick hadn't really given him time to relieve himself so he easily found it in himself to piss on it but then he was putting the cap on and collapsing down beside the toilet. What the fuck would happen if it was positive? He and Mickey had only just gotten to a good place and if he was Mickey would... 

  Who was he kidding, they were over anyway. Since Terry had beaten the shit out of Mickey the morning after Ian had stayed over the brunette hadn't spoken to him. He kind of understood, Mickey was scared but Ian knew if it were him he wouldn't let it stop him- by now he wasn't afraid to let himself acknowledge that he had fallen for the tattooed thug. That night Ian had stayed over had been amazing... he had fallen asleep with Mickey in his arms after a night of Xbox and sex. Not that it would ever happen again.

  The redhead felt a hand on his shoulder then and realised that he had curled in on himself, head on his knees, tears on his cheeks and the test clutched in a death grip. Looking up finally, he saw that it was Lip crouched down in front of him with the comforting hand on his shoulder and a concerned look.

  "What is it?" he asked quietly.

  It was then that he realised he hadn't actually looked at the thing. He was almost- no completely- scared to. Ian unfurled his shaking fingers and looked down at the thing, heart stopping when he saw the little cross. Well fuck he was screwed. Knocked up at seventeen. A knocked up seventeen year old dude on the south side because nothing screamed "I like to take it up the ass" more than a guy with a baby bump.

  "Fuck Lip, fuck," he whispered, letting his hand droop so his brother could see the result and his shame.

  "Right, right Ian we need to go to the clinic, get this confirmed okay," Lip told him, what would Ian do without his big brother?

  "Alright, just don't- don't tell Fiona," Ian said quietly. He would not by any means be able to deal with Fiona and her judgemental bullshit right now.

  "No, promise."

***

  He was sat on his bed again where this day from hell began. Ian was definitely pregnant. Pregnant with Mickey Milkovich's baby. He was so fucked. 

  Lip was sat at the end of the bed watching Ian even though neither of them were saying anything. Ian on his part really couldn't get his brain to cooperate with forming thoughts more than fuck fuck fuck. He couldn't tell Mickey but he couldn't hide it from Mickey. He was seventeen this screwed him up going to the army.

 "You going to keep it?" Lip asked then, cutting through the chaos in Ian's head.

  "I..." Ian started but stopped.

  He hadn't thought about that even being a possibility; getting rid of it. That would make it easier, he wouldn't have to tell anyone, only Lip would ever know, it could all go away and Ian would be left with the knowledge that he was a carrier and to be more careful in the future. The thought hadn't crossed his mind though before. It hadn't been an option to him and now that it was it seemed... horrible. Ian didn't want to get rid of the life in his belly. It was part of him and it was part of Mickey, someone that he had fallen in love with even if his feelings weren't reciprocated. But then again there was a moment that he thought they were.

  "I know... I know this is really, monumentally stupid but I want to keep it. Something-   something happened and I don't think that Mickey and I will be anything again. This... baby is part of what I had and I know it's stupidly romantic and sappy and impractical but I don't think I could live with myself if I got an abortion," Ian told his brother, making sure to keep eye contact.

  For a long moment Lip just stared back, it looked like he was mulling over Ian's words. There was a look of despair on his face and Ian hated that he was the reason behind it.

  "Okay... okay man. It's your body, your life. But um the army'll be out. Can't see Mickey being a dad to this kid," Lip replied eventually.

  "Yeah I know. Lets face it I wasn't getting into Westpoint anyway," Ian smiled sadly.

  "Okay man. Um... what thing was it that happened with you and Mickey that was so bad? I mean juvie couldn't keep you apart so what exactly happened?" Lip asked.

  Ian took a deep breath and sat up straighter. Truth was he still had nightmares about that day, Terry beating him then Mickey harder. Terry making that Russian fuck his... Mickey, rape him. The broken look on Mickey's face.

  "Terry caught us," Ian breathed after a pause. That should be explanation enough.

  "Fuck," Lip breathed.

  "Fuck," Ian agreed.


	2. Punch to the Gut

  Ian still hadn't come up with a plan of action by the time he went into school the two weeks later and heard the news on Mickey. He had gotten Lip to swear to secrecy so as of yet he and the lady at the clinic were the only ones aware of the existence of the bundle of cells floating around in the redhead's previously unknown womb. To be honest he didn't even know if he would be able to get close enough to Mickey ever again to actually tell him and as for his family, they would definitely find out that he was pregnant around the time his stomach started to swell.

    Already by that point he had read an absurd amount of information on pregnancies and their development, what and what not to do for a healthy baby, what to expect ect. When it came to looking into actual baby care however he got a mental block and couldn't physically bring himself to look that up. That would make it too real. Not that he needed to now anyway, he was only just over a month into it, he didn't need to worry about that for another eight months. 

  Mandy seemed to be very uptight that day in school, bit Karen Jackson's head right off although he would support that- Karen needed to stay well away from his brother. Then she dropped the bomb though; Mickey was getting married.

***

  He strode to the abandoned building with purpose having found that he was in fact marrying the Russian. How funny was it that his thug had knocked up both of them. All he thought about though was confronting Mickey but he still didn't know if telling him about their baby was for the best. Mickey may have been marrying this whore because he'd knocked her up but there had to be more behind it, the whole thing stunk of Terry.

  By the time the pair had made their way back out down onto the barren ground outside the building once more, Ian was blue in the face and still hadn't confessed. The confession would either make it better or a hundred times worse and the redhead wasn't sure if he could take the latter.

  After that he made the mistake of goading Mickey. He didn't really believe that Mickey would do it, thought that after everything Mickey would have cared, would have loved him. The older boy didn't just hit him though, he hit him in the gut, winding him and sending a panicked chill through his body. Mickey didn't realise, he didn't know what he had just done, but Ian felt sick, what if that was it. What if Mickey had unknowingly killed the baby.

  "You love me and you're gay," he had to say it just once. He had to say it now of all times just to try and stave off the panic that was threatening to take over him.

  All it got him was another punch and then a kick to the face, jarring his jaw and leaving him on the ground as Mickey walked away. The thing was, he hadn't missed the pained look in the other's eyes or the panicked, desperate way that he turned away. He knew that Mickey had to love him really, care for him at least even if he had just hit him and walked away. Knowing Mickey like no one else he knew it was probably to protect him, push him away, push him away from Terry.

  Running a hand over his still flat belly Ian couldn't help but feel the hurt though. He couldn't help the sobs that tore from his throat as he sat up and curled around his stomach at the thought that it could once again be empty. His face throbbed and he knew he was going to have some impressive bruises but that didn't matter, the baby mattered. It was stupid, so stupid to be so attached to a bunch of cells but they were special and they would one day be a life. One day if they were still there...

 ***

  He had eventually managed to pull himself up and made his way back towards the inhabited parts of Chicago. Instead of going anywhere else he went straight to the clinic, he needed to be sure either way even if the thought terrified him.

  Leaving he could breathe again, leaving he was able to focus of the dull throb of his face and the cold pack that the nurse had given him. Ian still had the baby, it was fine so far, he was still pregnant. He couldn't help but snort at that thought, still pregnant. As if any other seventeen year old before him had been pleased at that revelation. He was so fucked up.

  As soon as he collapsed back down in his bed though it really hit him, the whole situation and what had passed. The second Gallagher son had managed to sneak in with no one noticing- not a massive feat as as the quiet middle kid he was able to fade into the background relatively well- and so hadn't had to answer questions. Now though the tears were coming again as he pressed the compress to his face, the thing not really cold anymore, facing the wall and trying to be as quiet as possible.

  Mickey was getting married to the whore who raped him at gunpoint. Really he couldn't even be angry at her, she was probably not too pleased about the baby even if getting a green card would give some security. That day she had exactly looked pleased about having to have sex with the bruised and bloody teen that was Mickey. He couldn't be mad at Mickey either, this would be hell for him. It was Terry he could be angry at, it was all that fat, homophobic, bigoted prick's fault.

  Thing was, in that moment he was feeling too broken to be angry. Ian was filled too full of sadness and despair to be angry.

  The door opened and Ian held his breath, trying to stifle the  hiccuping sobs that wanted out.  He was very glad that he was facing the wall so that he could hide away. But then there was a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Lip so he turned into his brother and buried his face in the older boy's stomach.

  They didn't hug often, not really. When one was upset it was a pat on the back and the offer of weed but Ian couldn't smoke weed now and he was heartbroken and overly hormonal so fuck it. Lip on his part didn't hesitate to run his hand over Ian's buzzed hair and lean down slightly, curling up around him as Ian gripped his shirt and struggled against the tears. After a moment of just breathing in the familiar comfort of his brother, he got himself under control and pulled away.

  "Shit man, that's nasty. Mickey by any chance?" Lip guessed as soon as he took in Ian's face.

  "Yeah, he um. Well I went to confront him about the marriage and it didn't... he punched me in the gut too Lip," Ian whispered, voice hoarse from crying.

  "Fuck Ian, is the baby... is it okay?" Lip hissed out, leaning in slightly.

  "Yeah I went to check it out at the clinic, it's still there. But I... Lip I didn't tell him, I didn't tell Mickey and now he's just going to get married," Ian told him, voice wavering as it hit him all again.

  "Okay, okay man but- but at least it's still there right. That's what you wanted," Lip tried to reassure.

  "Yeah, I know it's stupid and I should have jumped at the chance at... and Fiona's going to kill me when she finds out but I want this a stupid amount," Ian told him, looking down at his hands.

  "I get you Ian, I do. Remember how excited I was when I thought I was going to be a dad with Karen?" 

  "Yeah, I- yeah," Ian looked up and smiled then. He hadn't really thought about it but he had remembered how heartbroken his brother had been when the baby turned out to be Asian. Just that thought made him feel better because Lip did understand. His brother truly wasn't judging him for this choice, he really did support this.

  "I don't think I'm going to tell Mickey," he made up his mind then, "he's having this one baby with that woman anyway. I think- I think that Terry really will kill us both if he finds out about this."

  "Okay man, I think... fuck I don't know what to think, you know I don't like Mickey or how you feel about him but- but that sounds good," Lip nodded.

  "Thank you Lip, I mean it, thank you so much," Ian told him then because he meant it. He would be lost without Lip right now.

  "Just doing my job as big brother," Lip smiled, gripping the back of Ian's neck briefly before getting up, "I'll tell Fiona you're asleep and won't be down for dinner."

  "Thanks," Ian smiled, watching as his brother left. He would deal with this, he could do this even if it hurt. 


	3. Leaving

  Ian never had found out when Mickey's wedding was going to be, never really wanted to. It then meant that there wasn't really a countdown to the day on the gnawing inevitability that it was going to happen at some point. What Ian wasn't expecting was for Mandy to drag him off of their normal route to school a week after the confrontation with Mickey.

  He started to protest but then remembered that before they were heading off to school and that he would much rather spend a day most probably getting high with his best friend. Wait no fuck, he couldn't do that. Fuck, fuck what was he going to tell Mandy? He never turned down a high, she was going to be suspicious. She was his best friend, he had helped her when she had gotten pregnant but then again she hadn't wanted to keep it, Ian did and the father of Ian's was her supposedly straight brother.

  Being caught in his head, he hadn't noticed where they had been going so when Mandy pushed him down on a low wall in the park he startled and looked around quickly to get his barrings. Mandy snorted next to him but then looked down at her hands and, for the first time since they deviated, he really took her in. What he saw startled him; his best friend looked sad, bone-weary sad, weight of the world sad. This was Mandy Milkovich that he was sat next to and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

  Even though he desperately wanted to ask questions he decided that maybe it would be best if he consoled her first and so he pulled her to him in a tight hug. Running his hands through her highlighted hair, he buried his face in her neck and breathed her in, listening as she tried to keep herself under control. Eventually though she broke down in his arms, sobbing bitterly, shaking against him and tears soaking through his t-shirt. Through it all he held her until the crying quietened and the shaking subsided.

  Mandy pulled away and carefully rubbed under her eyes, probably trying not to smudge the dark makeup that had miraculously not run. Then she took and deep breath and turned to him, Ian knowing automatically that she was about to tell him what was hurting her so much.

  "Ian... you know that Kenyatta hasn't- hasn't been the best. Fuck that, you know Kenyatta is an abusive piece of shit," she started, Ian nodded because he did know and he hated it, hated seeing his best friend hurt so badly and hated that she wanted him to just do nothing," well I can't take it. And Mickey, Mickey's getting married I told you. Well Mickey doesn't want that so- so we're leaving Chicago."

  Leaving Chicago. His heart stopped then at the thought. The two people outside of his family that meant the most were simultaneously moving away. They were leaving now when he needed them the most, father of his baby and his best friend who would love him no matter what.

  He put his head in his hands and just breathed. This couldn't be happening. Part of his wormed up then and said that at least Mickey really didn't want this wedding. Mandy put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed before bringing the other up to cup his cheek and pull his face up. There were tears in her eyes again and he knew he was the same. Maybe... if she came to live with him. If he told her about the baby... He couldn't stop Mickey or save him from Terry but Kenyatta maybe. 

  "Come and stay with me. Please Mandy. You'll be safe from Kenyatta I swear, please," Ian begged before she could say anything.

  "Ian I... I wish but. I want to. I just don't know," she whispered brokenly.

  "Mandy I need you. I need you and I need you now more than ever," Ian replied in an equally broken whisper.

  "Why now more than ever Ian? Why now, you don't need me," she was almost crying.

  "I'm pregnant Mandy and I'm gonna have it," he confessed then, surprised at how easily the words came out. 

  "Wait, wait what?!" Mandy yelled after a moment's pause.

  "I um... I need you because I need someone. Only Lip and now you know," Ian told her, still not able to actually look at her.

  "You're a carrier," she breathed.

  "Yeah it would seem," Ian replied, finally glancing up.

  "And if you have this kid I'll be it's godmother and you'll name it after me if it's a girl," Mandy said then, sitting up straight with a determined look in her eye and that Mandy smile.

  Ian laughed then, filled with relief. Not only had Mandy just accepted his predicament but that was also pretty much a yes to staying as well.He loved her so, so much in that moment, she was always there for him was just so good and had such a good heart.

  "So does that mean you'll stay?" he asked, he had to make sure.

  "Yeah Ian, you're family, have been to me for years and if you're- yes," she nodded firmly, "Just... who's the dad, other dad, and is he going to be around?"

  Well shut.

  "I... I can't tell you Mandy. It's that guy," he told her apologetically.

    She looked put out at that and pursed her lips but didn't say anything else to which Ian was certainly grateful.

  "So you being pregnant means you can't get high with me right now, you suck," Mandy stated then which set them both of into giggles.

***

  Mandy and Ian took Frank's room as the man was never in and they didn't want him there anyway. The two had gone to the Milkovich house and packed a bag for Mandy that day, the girl then sending a message to Mickey telling him she'd changed her mind. w _hatever bitch dont message again im dumping this phone_ was the reply she got. He left that night.

  As they lay in the dark, curled into each other, Ian went over the knowledge that Mickey was gone and he probably was never going to come back.

  "Are you sure you can't tell me who my godchild's other dad is?" Mandy whispered into his chest.

  What did it matter now? Mickey had left and cut ties, it wasn't really fair to lie to her about this when she was staying with him for this baby now.

  "It's Mickey," he simply stated, staring up at the dark ceiling.

  "What?" she angrily hissed, sitting bolt upright and turning on the table lamp.

  Ian blinked up at her and felt a lump form in his throat. This would probably be huge for her and now she knew that Ian's baby was actually her niece or nephew.

  "Mickey. Mandy I'm sorry he didn't want anyone to know," he begged in a whisper sitting up also and staring into her horrified face.

  "My brother's gay?" 

  "Yeah," Ian breathed out. Yeah Mickey was gay even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, there wasn't anything more gay than getting off on having a dick up your ass.

  "Why was he getting married to Svetlana then?" Mandy asked and boy she looked so sad again.

  "The Russian? Um... Mandy fuck. Terry- Terry caught us. He um... yeah he was making Mickey," he confessed.

  "Shit," she breathed, rubbing a hand over her face.

  "Yeah shit," Ian agreed sadly, the lump still caught in his throat.

  "Does he know about the um- about the baby?" she asked, it sounded like she was having difficulty getting the words out.

  "No. I was going to tell him about it but we got into a fight and he punched me in the stomach and I got- I got scared," Ian got out in a rush.

  "Damn. Fuck. Do you think he would have... would have you know left if he knew? This is the mystery guy I've been hearing about for years right?" Mandy asked.

  "Yeah he is, I'm sorry. I- I don't know what he would have done Mandy. We- I think he cared for me but he's scared of your dad and he beat him up so bad Mandy. This would have made it worse I think," Ian told her, feeling tears falling. 

"Okay, okay... let's just go to sleep okay," Mandy nodded, turning of the light, pushing him back down and then curling into his side like before.

  There was silence again for a moment when only their breathing could be heard and then Mandy spoke.

  "I hate your guts Ian Gallagher. I hate you for screwing my brother for years without telling me and I hate you for talking about your sex life with him when I asked," she told him making him snigger.

  "Yeah sorry about those images..."

  "Not what I need Ian. Not what I need."


	4. Too Much, Too Many

  Ian knew something wasn't right but he just put it down to the baby and the fact that he was mourning Mickey's departure. It didn't really match up though because all that he had read on pregnancies said that he would be tired and grumpy but this was the opposite. He barely needed sleep and he always had so much energy. The redhead would often go for runs early in the morning when the sun was just rising pressed by the urge to keep in shape for just a little while longer.

  He always felt happy, full of ideas and everything was funny. Everything. Mandy would look at him strangely as he talked her ear off and all of his family just kept asking if he was okay. In the end it became too much, the constant questions and the knowledge that he was going to be a dad with only two people in the world aware of that fact. Then there was the fact that Mickey wasn't there. The teen missed the other boy so much, even on the days that he didn't see him, knowing that he was in the area had been enough for Ian. Now he didn't have a clue where the other was.

  All of it amounted to too much and one night when everyone was asleep he slipped out of Mandy's arms and out of the house. He had a pack of clothes and wages that he had saved, that was all and that was all he would need.

***

  It was a struggle but he was making it. He'd met back up with his mother about a week after he had left the Gallagher house and was now sleeping in a crack den. Not that he actually did the drugs that his mother tried to push on him, he wasn't stupid and he wouldn't risk his baby no matter how badly he wanted to join her high. It was a baby that he hadn't told her about because again he wasn't stupid and he didn't trust her, was afraid to part with a secret so precious.

  For a while, he had been dancing in a gay club in north side in skimpy shorts under flashing lights with blaring music. He had loved it full of boundless energy and the fact that he still could with a flat stomach at this point- might as well make the most of it. The sex was good as well, since he had found out he was pregnant he hadn't slept with anyone so now it was good especially as he seemed to always be horny. And the thing that made it better than just lots of sex was that he was getting paid to do it.

  Then he crashed. He hadn't seen it coming but suddenly he found he had no energy. The day before he had been on top of the world and now he couldn't even bring himself to crawl out of his sleeping bag. Ian just felt worthless and empty, he'd never make it as anything and he would ruin the baby he was carrying. Then as he was lying there crying silently alone, he realised what was wrong. He'd seen it with Monica too often.

***

  As soon as could, he got up and left the crack house to head straight to the hospital. There he told them what he suspected and got himself admitted into the ward. He shuddered as the doors closed behind him knowing that he wouldn't see the outside world for another three days. Three more days before he would go back to his family for the first time in nearly a month. By the time he left he would be around thirteen weeks pregnant and would probably have to tell his siblings that he had the same disease as their mother. It was going to be fun.

  They lead him into a room with a consultant, a middle aged man sitting smartly but had that air around him that made Ian more comfortable in the fact that he most probably hadn't been raised in too much money.

  "So Ian Gallagher, I am Doctor James Hampton but in this facility I would like you to just call me James. I have hear that you admitted yourself thinking you may have bipolar. That you think this because you have shown signs of mania and then a depressive episode. Do you have anyone in your family with bipolar?" he asked, straight to the point.

  "Yes my mom. It's why I think this is the case," Ian told him, just hearing it out loud heard and made his heart hammer in his chest.

"Okay, right well we're going to try you on medication as it is most likely looking at this that you're correct. Before that is there anything that we should know which might impede the effects of any drugs?"

  "Yes I'm pregnant, about thirteen weeks," Ian confessed quietly. Saying that to a stranger made him feel ashamed as a pregnant teenager.

  "Right, okay well I will say congratulations on that if that's you're intention. Well when was your last scan?" the doctor said without missing a beat. 

  "Um yes, thank you I yeah, I'm keeping it and I haven't had one, a scan, just went to the clinic at around two weeks to get it confirmed," Ian told him.

  "Right well follow me," Doctor Hampton gave him a smile, getting up and gesturing for Ian to follow as he left the room.

  Before he knew it Ian was lying out on a bed with jelly on his stomach with Doctor Hampton- he had asked Ian if he minded being there- and a young technician in the room setting up the scan. Ian was nervous about seeing the life inside him for the first time.

  "I must say Ian I've had a few pregnant women come in here before and I know there's been one or two men but I've never had the pleasure of being assigned one myself," James smiled and Ian found himself warming to the man already.

  "Okay Ian are you ready?" the technician asked, a smile of his own on his face.

  "Um yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Ian nodded, taking a deep breath.

  Then the man was rubbing the machine bit across his stomach and watching the screen carefully. Ian couldn't really make out much and then there it was, or so he thought, the baby on the screen. That couldn't be right though because what was that? The technician was frowning then and Ian felt his stomach knot up. No, no everything had to be fine.

  "Well Mr Gallagher looks like there's twins in here," the man turned to him.

  Ian stared at him for a moment and then back at the screen. So he had been looking at the baby... and the other baby.

  "Fuck," he breathed. Twins. Shit maybe this was a mistake, he couldn't have twins. Would he be able to afford twins? Fiona was going to kill him for sure. 


	5. Gallaghers Stick Together

  Three days later Ian left the hospital with new pills, a disease that had ruined his family countless times and the knowledge that he was carrying not one but two babies. Needless to say he was fucking terrified of facing his family. Before though he needed to phone Mandy, his friend that he had just left after promising to protect.

  Mandy picked up the phone scarily fast but then he supposed that knowing her she wouldn't have given up and that she would have been waiting for the call.

  "Ian?" she asked straight away.

  "Yeah Mandy, I'm so sorry but I can explain," Ian rushed out.

  "You better you mother fucker... It's - just give me a minute, yeah it's him," she sounded angry before trailing off obviously talking to someone in the background.

  "Who's that?" Ian asked.

  "Fiona, we've been worried sick," she replied.

  "I'm really sorry, I'm on my way back now and I promise I'll explain once I get back."

  "You better and it better be good."

  "I promise Mandy, I'm so sorry."

***

  Ian ran his hand nervously over the gate, stalling and prolonging the time before he would have to open it and actually go through into the garden. After another moment he finally managed it, taking a deep breath and walking up to the door. Another deep breath and he was opening the door, dropping his bag down onto the floor and making his way over to the kitchen were he could see all of his siblings plus Kev, V and Mandy.

  At that moment, Mandy turned and saw him, crying out and suddenly they were all on him. They were all pressing into him and saying things like "we missed you", "are you okay?" and "where have you been?". Despite that he could only feel numb as he faced his family, the fear about what he was about to tell them welling up.

  "Holy shit you've put on weight. Don't think I've ever seen a Gallagher so tubby. No offence," V commented as they all pulled away.

  Quickly he glanced at Lip and then Mandy who were both watching him carefully before he looked back at the rest.

  "There is a reason for that. But um I just want to say sorry first for taking off. I- I know that you all have noticed I was odd before I went away and well I was... I noticed and I thought- I got myself admitted and I have... I have bipolar," Ian got out.

  There was a long moment of silence when Ian feared that this was it, that his family would just kick him out. A moment later though Fiona moved forward and enveloped him in a tight hug, it was so welcome that he automatically wrapped his arms back around her and relaxed into it.

  "Oh Sweetface I'm sorry," she whispered before pulling back, "we'll all help you Ian, stand by you."

  Looking around he saw the nodding and general agreement of all those around him and relaxed further. He didn't know why he was worried really, they were Gallaghers and they stuck together, this disease wasn't his fault and he was going to keep this under control- especially if he was going to be a father. Speaking of... being pregnant was a whole other kettle of fish. This  _was_ his choice and they may well kick off even more, especially once they learnt there was not one but two new humans growing in him.

  "Hey so what's with the weight gain? You said there was a reason, is it the bipolar?" V asked and once again he could feel Lip and Mandy's gazes particularly strong on him.

  God he wasn't used to being centre of attention and he didn't like it. He could feel his palms sweating and he had to clench them to keep them from shaking. 

  "I'm a carrier and I'm pregnant," he said in a small voice.

  "You're... what the fuck Ian!" Fiona yelled and Ian flinched.

  "Lay off Fiona, the potential to be a parent is an amazing feeling. I wish Karen's son had been mine and now Ian's got the chance to be a dad and he's going to be great," Lip immediately stepped up to Ian's side, hand on his shoulder squeezing.

  Thank God for Lip.

  "You knew didn't you?" Fiona hissed.

  "Yeah I did. I was there when he did the test, was the one that suggested it. I was there when he was panicking about it and when he was broken up over it and when he decided to keep it and I supported him because I knew you wouldn't and you wouldn't understand!" Lip snapped back.

  "And who the hell else knows?" Fiona growled.

  "Me," Mandy spoke up.

  "Course, course, and you're going to have it? Well I hope you can pay for it,"Fiona huffed, anger draining out and that look of stress crossing over.

  "I will I promise," Ian replied.

  "So you're having a baby?" Debbie smiled, she always liked babies, even more so now that she was a teen.

  "No," he said because he had to get this last little bit out too.

  "Wait what?" Lip startled at his side.

  "Had a scan when I went to the hospital and I'm having twins," Ian said, not able to look at them as he said it.

  Needless to say there were a lot of "fucks" and "shits" exhaled in that moment.

***

  That night for the first time in weeks Ian curled up in bed besides Mandy in Frank's old room. His friend was clinging to him as if he would disappear which, fair to her, he had done before. Tonight though, he was clinging back just as hard because he needed her and her love. All evening people had been walking around him like he was going to break or just watching him out of the corner of their eyes. He hated it but Mandy hadn't done it. All he felt now was exhaustion and love for his best friend.

  "I love you Mandy, I'm so sorry," Ian whispered into her hair.

  "I love you too Ian. I don't blame you, you were ill," Mandy whispered back.

  "I'm going to stay on top of this. I need to, I won't be Monica," Ian told her then.

  "Good. I promise I'll help you Ian. I promise, I want to be there for them and for you, my family, you love me more than any Milkovich bar my mom has. Besides with you having twins it's more likely you'll have a girl," Mandy said and Ian could feel her smile against his bare skin.

  "I bet it'll be two boys just to spite you."


	6. Bringing Him

  Ian was six months pregnant and was well and truly showing, he was almost double the size of a normal pregnancy as there was two of the things growing in him and he was struggling somewhat. Nearly two months ago he had found out the gender of his babies but he had kept it to himself mostly just to annoy Mandy. Though that being said, the truth would annoy her too being that he was in fact pregnant with two boys.

  In his mind he had already chosen the names Alex and Ronan. Aleksandr was Mickey's middle name, a fact he had found from Mandy when the pair had been teasing him only a little while before he found he was pregnant. Even though Mickey wasn't there Ian wanted a part of him in the children more than just fifty percent genetics. The other name was Ronan because that with Lip's middle name and Lip had been the one to stand by him from the beginning. 

  Being so obviously pregnant now was causing problems in the area, south side Chicago was full of homophones and so he hated even leaving the house now. School was hell even more so now but he had Mandy and he was determined to make it through so that he could get some sort of decent job to actually pay for twin boys. Most evenings after school he would lay on the sofa to take the pressure off of his aching back. His birthday had passed just over a month ago and he was officially an adult now something that he was so grateful now with the knowledge that Fiona wouldn't have to be a legal guardian of his sons.

  He had also done something that he had never in a million years contemplated doing; he'd gone and tracked down Svetlana. He'd done it just after he found out he was having boys. The woman was actually amazing, a Russian sold by her father to be a whore in America yet so smart with a great, dry sense of humour. She'd recognised him from that day and they had gotten to talking, she was glad that Mickey had run away because she had hated what she had been forced to do and she had hated to be married to someone who would always hate her. 

  They met up regularly in secret, he really didn't want Mandy of all people to know. There was just something about knowing that her baby- another boy- was the half brother to his twins. Besides they got on and she was even teaching him Russian. She didn't judge him for his sexuality or his disease and she knew full that he didn't judge her occupation as he had done the same for a while. Besides, it was fun to complain about mutual pregnancy pains and discomfort because Ian was only a month ahead of his new friend.

  It was only yesterday that he had last seen the woman and now in that moment he was sat alone in the Gallagher kitchen doing his homework. There wasn't a soul in the house at the moment, it was unusually still and quiet, something that Ian found he was enjoying more and more recently. Before his pregnancy or his diagnosis he would have hated it, would have at least had some music on to do his work with.

  At that moment, the door opened and two sets of footsteps sounded but he didn't look up. He was struggling with this math work and was kicking himself over not bringing it with him yesterday. Lana was great with numbers and had helped him understand his work.

  "Ian," it was Mandy.

  Smiling Ian looked up only for the smile to fall off his face as soon as he saw who was with her.

  "I'm gonna head out, leave you two alone," Mandy said, smiling at Ian again before heading back out the way she came.

  As soon as the door closed behind her Ian put his head in his hands. Stupid pregnancy hormones and here he was willing away the tears. In front of this other young man he felt horribly embarrassed and indecent with this stupid baby bump, a far cry from the boy the brunette used to hook up with. How was he here? He wasn't meant to be here.

  Now he was actually crying, shaking sobs that just made everything worse. What was he doing here? Mandy had obviously tracked him down but she must have told him about the babies and if not it would be obvious now and yet he hadn't heard the door go for a second time. He was still in the room. 

  Then there was hands on his, prying them away from his face and then there he was. Mickey. He was looking straight at Ian with an open, honest face. The redhead had never seen him like that, so open, but his eyes were so beautiful. His entire face... Ian just wanted to reach out and touch him but this was Mickey and he knew he wouldn't a allowed, especially not now. But then Mickey was cupping Ian's face so he in turn brought his hands up to cup Mickey's and then they were kissing.

  He was ninety percent sure that it was Mickey who had started it. Was one hundred percent sure that it was Mickey that pulled him up and manoeuvred them up the stairs and then he knew that it was he himself that got them down on the bed that he now shared with Mandy. Only then when Mickey was straddling his hips did they stop with Mickey pressing down on his stomach and seeing to realise what was going on. Shit. Of course Mickey didn't want to have sex with him now.

  Slumping back, Ian closed his eyes and for good measure threw his arm over his face. Ian couldn't deny the weight still over his hips and over his still straining erection but if he couldn't see the disgusted look that was something. Just the thought of Mickey looking at him now had the blood rushing away from his crotch back to his head just so that he could worry more. 

  Then he felt Mickey's hand caressing over his stomach, up and under his baggy shirt and over the bare stretched skin. It was so surprising that Ian jumped then causing the babies moved as they had been for just over a month now, Mickey obviously felt the kicking too as Ian watched his face morph into... awe? and heard him suck in a breath.

  Ian watched as Mickey pushed his shirt up further so that his bump was exposed before he smoothed over the skin with both hands. The redhead didn't understand what was going on but he wasn't going to argue or interrupt when Mickey was touching his swollen stomach so reverently. He also didn't understand still why Mickey was here.

  "Did Mandy drag you back?" Ian asked eventually, Mickey's gaze snapping straight up to him.

  "She found me, stubborn bitch but when I found out about you... you were right Firecrotch okay. I am gay and I- fuck I love you okay and running away I've never wanted to love someone before okay. But Mandy told me about your- our- twins and I had to come back. Didn't drag me," Mickey said and it looked like it pained him to say it but he did. Mickey loved him. He said it.

  His mind had officially ground to a halt and he really didn't know what he could say to that. Mickey loved him and had come back despite him being pregnant- because he was pregnant. Ian knew that he was grinning now but it didn't matter because Mickey was giving him that rare and adorable grin of his too right before leaning in again and kissing him breathless.

  "I love you too Mick," he said as soon as they broke the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

  Turned out that pregnant sex rocked. The two of them had made full use of the empty house to be as loud as they wanted. Mickey had started off by blowing him, all the while stroking over his stomach- he seemed obsessed with it. It was the first time that Mickey had blown him, in fact Mickey had told him before that he had never blown anyone and never would before, said it was too gay. For someone who had never sucked dick before he was so good and Ian came almost embarrassingly quick. Then again he had the excuse of not having had sex for months.

  After that Ian had pulled Mickey up and given him the same treatment, awkwardly placing himself at first to avoid his stomach getting in the way. He had looked up right before Mickey came and their eyes had met, Ian was pretty sure that's what sent him over the edge. After that though, Mickey pulled Ian up until they were lying facing each other. By that point the groping had removed all of their clothes and they were completely bare.

  "Mandy said you know... you know the gender of them but hadn't told her," Mickey said after a moment.

  "Yeah to annoy her, she wanted me to name a daughter after her so when I found out what I had thought I'd keep it quiet," Ian smiled.

  "Gonna tell me?" Mickey asked, he was searching Ian's face and just looked so nervous and expectant.

  "Two boys," he replied with a grin.

  Mickey snorted and then started to chuckle before calming down again. He then looked back down at Ian's naked stomach before putting his hand over it again. At that moment one of them kicked up into the brunette's touch making Ian squirm and Mickey grin. Even though Ian hated the discomfort of the kicking it was worth it to see Mickey's smile, it was similar to when Mandy felt it but it was even better with him simply because it was Mickey. 

  "You know what you're gonna name them yet?" Mickey asked after another long moment.

  "Yeah I mean I did but you're their dad too if you want to name them," Ian replied, suddenly unsure.

  "What are they?" Mickey asked instead of answering.

  "Alex and Ronan," Ian told him, watching carefully for a reaction.

  "Why?"

  "Alex for your middle name because- because I didn't think that you would be here or ever meet them so I just wanted you to be in something. And Ronan is Lip's middle name and he was the one that found out with me and supported me so... yeah," Ian trailed off. He wasn't used to talking to Mickey like this with feelings and everything.

  "Sounds good to me then. Alex and Ronan. Thank God we're having sons," Mickey grinned and Ian grinned back, leaning in for another kiss.

  The novelty of kissing Mickey still hadn't worn off yet having only kissed Mickey briefly once at Ned's house and then at the sleepover before everything went to shit. He loved it though, loved the fact that he could even more now because Mickey told him he loved him and he'd returned the sentiment.

  "You know you're gonna have three sons," Ian told him then because he thought that the other deserved to know.

  "The fuck are you talking about?" Mickey frowned.

  "Svetlana. He baby's a boy too," Ian replied.

  "The fuck d'you know that Ian?" Mickey asked through gritted teeth, sitting up.

  Ian sat up as quickly as he could needing to just get on and explain. Mickey looked so unsure now and he hated it.

  "I met up with her because the twins and her boy are gonna be brothers. She hated what happen too, she was glad you ran away for you, knew how much marrying her and having that kid would screw you up. She's also really good at math so there's that," Ian said, smiling at the end to try and lighten the mood somewhat.

  It seemed to work with Mickey getting a small smile on his face before pulling Ian back in for another kiss. Breaking away though he didn't move back but rather pressed his forehead to Ian's, just watching him. It was breathtakingly intimate and looking at him like that but it also seemed to get him going being so close, inhaling his smell.

  Mickey looked down then and smirked, grabbing Ian's dick straight away and making him groan. Slowly he stroked him and kissed his neck as soon as the younger threw his head back. It was so good, Mickey there, Mickey touching him with a care and love he had never shown before.

  "Don't think you'll be able to fuck me too well with that stomach," Mickey breathed against the skin of the redhead's neck.

  The comment made Ian pull back and purse his lips, he was right of course he couldn't really fuck him like this. So instead, he made to move down Mickey's body, if he couldn't get him off with his dick then he'd do it was his mouth. However, he had only just started to shift down when Mickey grabbed his arm.

  "No. Ian I want to fuck you. Want to fuck you, so gorgeous all pregnant with my twins," Mickey growled in a possessive way that turned Ian on almost painfully. It was also probably the first time that Mickey had ever called him Ian.

  They did indeed end up with Mickey fucking into him from behind as he lay on his side. It felt so good, Ian must admit that he did greatly enjoy bottoming even though he loved topping. They ended it panting and happily sated, Ian pulling the covers up over them so that they could fall asleep, Mickey the big spoon behind him.

 ***

  By the time Ian woke up he didn't feel very rested and, looking over at the clock on the beside table, he saw that they had only sleeping for half hour. Really that was probably for the best because the pair of them stank of sex, something that Ian would prefer to change before his family got home.

  Carefully, Ian extracted himself from Mickey's embrace and eased himself clumsily off of the edge of the bed. The brunette grumbled as Ian's feet hit the floor and the redhead couldn't help but smirk, the thug just looked so damn cute with his wrinkled up nose on the edge of consciousness. 

  "The fuck are you doing man?" he grumbled into the pillows.

  "Showering, we stink," Ian replied.

  At that Mickey looked up and ran an appraising eye over his naked body, something that made him squirm uncomfortably. Then Mickey was hauling himself up, just as naked, and moving ahead of the younger to the bathroom.

***

  By the time that the rest of the family returned, the two of them had showered and Ian had taken his pills- something that had gotten him a curious, confused look from Mickey but he'd said he'd explain later. They were sat at the kitchen table with Mickey aiding Ian in his quest to finish his math homework. Turns out Mickey was good with numbers to and so it became a certainty in Ian's head that Svetlana's son with the brunette was going to be a genius.

  When the Gallagher's stepped back in they stared while Mandy, who entered slightly after, just plopped down beside the pair. Que explanation time.


	8. Trouble

 "Well, you gonna tell me why the fuck Mickey Milkovich is sitting with you in our kitchen?" Fiona demanded after the slight pause.

  Mickey and Ian just looked at each other silently before glancing both at Mandy and then back. Fiona had been extra protective of Ian since he had come back, he wasn't sure at first if it was because of the pregnancy or the bipolar but when he started to show and she upped the fierce mother hen act he knew it was the former.

  "Mickey's the baby daddy and Mandy's probably gone and pulled him back from wherever he ran off and told him he was gonna be a dad," Lip answered eventually.

  "What?! No. No, Mickey Milkovich... Ian!" Fiona stumbled over her words before looking horrified between the two.

  "Wait my nieces or nephews are gonna be Milkovichs? Sick!" Carl exclaimed happily which then earnt him a glare from the eldest Gallagher.

  "You're gay Mickey?" Debbie asked instead.

  "Well last I checked your brother was a dude," Mickey replied shortly.

  "When did you last check Mickey?" Mandy teased, shoving her brother gently.

  "Shut the fuck up bitch," Mickey snapped back, face growing redder. 

  "You got anything to say Ian?" Fiona asked then because it was true that he hadn't actually said anything yet.

  "Sorry, it was an accident?" Ian replied uncertainly.

  "It was an accident that you let Mickey Milkovich stick it in you or an accident that you got knocked up?" Fiona asked in that deadly calm voice of hers.

  "Images Fiona!" Lip exclaimed and promptly got glared at.

  "If I accidentally got fucked by Mickey that would be rape Fiona and if that was the case I don't think we'd be sat here right now palling up," Ian replied coolly. 

  Fiona turned the stink eye on him then and in turn Mickey, the whole kitchen full of tension until she stormed off up the stairs and then it only slightly waned.

***

  It had been three days since then and Fiona was still glaring at the pair of them and Mandy who had taken to sleeping in Ian's old bed. In all, Ian was stressed out even if having Mickey back and having Mickey in a new and more intimate way wasn't the best thing that ever but Fiona and the tension. He had also been stressing more than ever over the fact that he was bipolar. It had only been the night before that he was having one of many restless nights with the dem- no angels- kicking his insides and so he had been forced to lie there and think. It was among these thoughts that he suddenly realised that hos beautiful little babies might inherit his disease, he might have screwed up their little lives before they'd even begun.

  That thought had him crying silently, fat tears rolling down his cheeks to soak into the pillow. Through it though, Ian made sure that he didn't wake Mickey and in the morning could truthfully blame the bags under his eyes on the babies. He still couldn't fathom how Mickey was there, still hadn't asked Mandy how she had done it. In truth he was almost afraid to in case this wasn't real, in case it was some kind of rouse. In case Mickey was really here but he wasn't actually planning to stay. Those thoughts dragging on his mind just increase the bone deep exhaustion that he was feeling these days.

  Regardless of how tired and stressed he was he was meeting up with Svet now for coffee as they often did only as they were both heavily pregnant they drank decaf which kind of sucked. Ian had invited Mickey to come but he had declined and looked highly uncomfortable at the thought- not that the redhead could blame him with what happened. So instead he was making his way down the street on his own, one hand clutched under his heavy belly as he made his way.

  He was getting sideways looks as he went, something that he had been forced to get used to though he still wasn't sure if they were because of his age or his gender. Maybe it was both. Not that it mattered though as he turned the corner and ran- well almost, he was more careful now around people- into the last person in the world that he could possibly want to.

  The man hadn't been in his mind recently even after the return of his son. Terry had been incarcerated for the millionth time two weeks after Mickey's supposed wedding and Ian hadn't had to worry about him. Until now it seemed as he was out and... and standing there staring right at Ian's baby bump.

  Sudden panic came over him and he went to take a step back, both hands coming up to cover his stomach but Terry reached out and grabbed Ian before he could get away. The bigger man pulled Ian into a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall, pressing in close, close enough that he was pressed over the bump.

  "Little gay skank's gone and got himself knocked," Terry growled right in Ian's face, so close that his breath blew over Ian's skin.

  Ian's heart was beating  a million miles an hour and his breaths were coming out short and sharp as he tried to suppress the building panic. His brain shut down and he didn't even have the presence of mind to yell- something that could probably get him killed anyway. Terry hated him, Terry had found Ian fucking his son. What if the man put two and two together? No, he wasn't bright enough. Didn't matter, either way Ian was sure he was going to die.

  Then he felt it, the point of the knife against his belly, pressing in painfully and making Ian's heart stop for a moment. He knew that he was crying now but he couldn't care less, Terry wasn't even pointing the knife at him, he was pointing it at his boys and if he moved they could be killed. As it was he hissed, feeling the blade pierce the skin and blood seep out.

  "I'm gonna cut your filthy faggot spawn from your filthy cock sucking belly," Terry growled, dragging the knife across and drawing a line of blood with it, causing Ian to whimper.

  Just as he angled the knife again, about to plunge it in, the was a gunshot and Terry was falling with a yell, clutching at his side. Snapping to look over at his saviour, he sagged down against the wall as he saw Svetlana standing there with the gun lowered at her side. 

  The woman rushed over and grabbed his face in her hands even as the tears continued to fall with gusto. 

  "It's okay Orange Boy. I shoot him down," she crooned, pressing a lingering kiss to his temple before turning back to Terry swearing on the ground, "call police Orange Boy, now."

***

  It was satisfying to see Terry taken off in the police car with the promise of a long stay in the slammer. Svetlana had taken off after he called what with being an illegal immigrant and all but instructed him to only give a vague description of her. So that's what he did; gave the police the description of a pregnant lady who, in his version, had been wearing a hoody with the hood drawn up. Really they couldn't not believe him with Terry screaming about dirty homos, filthy twinks and AIDS spreading whores. 

  Ian had ended up having to have stitched in some of the deeper parts of the wound and spent a while in the hospital to be checked over and to get over the shaking in his limbs from the shock. 

  Eventually, Ian was released and made his way back home on still jelly like legs. While sat steady on the L he sent off a quick, heartfelt thank you to Lana for saving his and the boys' lives. He spent the rest of the ride rubbing a hand over his belly, avoiding the gash that was burning like a mother fucker, a reminder of the fear and absolute certainty of death in that moment. What the hell was Mickey going to say when he saw it?


	9. A Lot of Shit

  Ian slowly made his way back up the steps to the front door while clutching at his belly, the stitches pulling with every step he took. Because of his pregnancy the paramedics had taken him right to the hospital to get a scan to check on the babies after sewing him up and so he was painfully aware that he had been gone a long time. In fact Mickey had texted him to check up and you knew it was bad when that happened- mind you he was insanely protective over him with the twins. Ian had texted back that he was fine and on his way home which seemed to sate him.

  With a moment's hesitation, Ian pushed open the door and walked into the house making sure that he didn't wince. He was wearing a hoody as he always did going out which helped to hide the obvious pad of gauze over the top of his baby bump. There were Gallaghers mostly sat in the living room with Fiona and V sat in the kitchen chatting and laughing with each other. He didn't get much notice except for a few "heys"- something that was only just settling back in after the family found out his condition- with the exception of Mickey.

  His boyfriend- he was pretty certain he could call the other that after the whole "I love you" talk- stood up and followed him as Ian made his way up the stairs. Neither actually said anything until they got to their room and Mickey closed the door behind them. Then, as his habit seemed to be these days, the brunette stepped forward and ran his hand over Ian's stomach which is when he felt the bandaging. 

  "What the fuck," he cursed, looking up at Ian with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look before yanking- abet carefully- his hoodie and shirt up.

  There on display was the gauze, stark white against his skin being something for once that took away from the natural pallor of a ginger. Mickey was visibly clenching his jaw as his hand curled around the skin to the side of the bandage.  After a moment, Mickey looked up at Ian with a look of barely concealed rage.

  "So you weren't gonna tell me- you weren't gonna say anything about whatever the fuck this is?" he growled.

  "Look Mick at the time I was kind of busy and then afterwards I was kind of tied up with people fussing and by the time I had chance to text you I was all good and on my way home," Ian tried to explain. The real truth was even now he could still feel the absolute horror curling inside him at the point of Terry Milkovich's knife and his hands were in fact still now shaking.

  The shaking was something that Mickey noticed himself in that moment, he face automatically crumpling from concerned anger to pure concern. The ex-con pushed Ian gently down onto the bed and then knelt in front of him, grabbing at the redhead's thighs.

  "What exactly the fuck happened?" Mickey asked then.

  "Your dad," Ian told him causing Mickey to take in a sharp breath, a look of horror crossing his face, "wanted to cut them out. Don't think he put two and two together about you and me though, you know with them being yours."

  "What happened then Ian?" Mickey pressed looking a scary mix of horrified and furious.

  "Lana came up shot him in the leg," Ian snorted because that woman was bad ass.

  "No shit?"

  "No, seriously Mick that woman is amazing though I have a feeling you would piss the hell out of each other," Ian smiled in return.

  Mickey smiled back though it seemed to be more at Ian himself than what he had just said. It quickly faded through as the brunette just looked up at him sadly.

  "He could have killed all three of you, taken everything I love in one go," he breathed.

  "Don't be dramatic Mickey, I wasn't holding the world's entire supply of weed," Ian replied, trying to smile but knowing it was weak.

  "Fuck off," Mickey huffed but it really didn't mean much when the man buried his face in Ian's thigh. 

  The pair were silent for a while with Mickey just kneeling there with his face pressed into Ian's leg while the younger ran his fingers through his dark hair. Ian knew full well that Mickey was coming to terms with almost loosing them- he was himself trying to come to terms with how close he had come to dying. The redhead really wished that he could lean down, curl around him and kiss his boyfriend's head but he couldn't with his baby bump.

  "I think I'll have to meet up with her now won't I?" Mickey asked weakly after a moment, raising his head and smiling up at him.

  "Yeah man, gotta thank her," Ian smiled back, pecking Mickey quickly on the lips- a movement that caused him to hiss as he pulled on the stitches.

  "Can I see it?" the ex-con asked then, seeming uncertain as his hand came up to cup Ian's stomach.

  The redhead just nodded and struggled out of his shirt with Mickey's help. The brunette's hands briefly paused above the gauze before carefully peeling it off. Once the wound was fully exposed Mickey's jaw clenched, as did the hand that was currently resting on Ian's thigh. Anger clouded the other's face to such a degree that it made Ian uncomfortable and thanking some higher being that that look wasn't directed at him.

  Mickey's eyes were raking over the stitches and the wound that was still bleeding somewhat, his fingers hovering a hair's breadth away. Ian was tense he knew but he really didn't want Mickey to actually touch- it hurt like a mother fucker.

  "If that asshole ever gets out I'm going to kill him myself," Mickey growled, not looking away from the long gash. 

  "Please don't. You have sons on the way, three of them. Can't get locked up now," Ian replied softly, only half joking as he ran his fingers through Mickey's hair again.

  "Fuck three kids at once," Mickey half smiled.

  "Slut."

  "Fuck off."

  Ian smiled fondly down at Mickey who was at that point shaking his head as he reapplied the bandage. After that he hauled himself up and Ian thought that his knees must be sore by that point something that was shown as he hobbled the few steps to the bed before he flopped down. The two of them sat there for a moment in silence, Ian still shirtless, until Mickey spoke up.

  "On a whole other note, looked up your meds that you were gonna tell me about later. Lithium for bipolar right?" Mickey said, not looking at him.

  Ian looked over at him sharply then, studying his face in an attempt to try and judge his reaction but Mickey still wasn't looking at him. When he did after another moment Ian couldn't decide what he was seeing.

  "I don't care Ian. I fucking know that you were trying to hide it and sure it sounds like a shit show but we've already been through a hell of a lot of shit but we're still here," he said and and Ian sagged quite literally into him.

  The pair continued to just sit there for another moment and Ian didn't mind. He was alive right now, the twins were fine and Mickey excepted his disease. It was the best feeling, a weight he hadn't even realised was there had just lifted. 

  "You know what this means though?" Mickey asked after another long moment of silence.

  "No."

  "We can move away from your million siblings back into our house now Terry's in the slammer," Mickey replied.

  "Seriously?" Ian asked sitting up.

  "Yeah I mean we're already living together, gonna have spawn. There's less people there to disturb us," Mickey smirked.

  "Oh fuck, true motives," Ian snorted in return even though he was buzzing at the thought of moving in officially with the older boy.


	10. Moving Out

  Ian had lain awake most of that night as Mickey slept beside him. It wasn't out of choice, God knows he was far enough into his pregnancy that he would take any moment of rest he could get. No this time was because after he and Mick had fallen asleep he had relived the moment in the alley with Terry. He had woken shaking and covered in sweat, infinitely glad that he had been too frozen in fear then to actually  make a sound and wake his bed partner.

  The sleeplessness had given him time to think over their new position, the whole moving out thing and how they were gonna go about it. He knew for a fact that Fiona would freak if they told her their plan so they had to work around that, there was also Mandy to think about. His best friend would want to know why her father was back in prison and that they were the first to know, that or she would find out he'd attacked a pregnant guy and put two and two together. If there was anything that Ian had learnt over the years that his two Milkovichs were much smarter than they put across.

***

  By the time seven came Ian pulled himself out of bed needing to piss and still unable to get back to sleep. Huffing out his exhaustion, the redhead took a moment a moment to just sit and catch himself while sat on the edge of the bed. Looking back he watched Mickey sleeping for a moment, he looked so peaceful. He still couldn't believe that Mickey was there and that he was going to support their twins.

  His revelry was broken off however as one of the boys kicked his bladder causing him to grimace and clutch at his lower belly before pushing himself up. The house was silent at this point on a Saturday morning but as he left the bathroom finally relieved, he ran into Mandy. She sleepily smiled at him and leaned into his side, rubbing a hand over her eye.

  "How are you?" she asked.

  "Feel like a fucking zombie... um I need to uh- need to talk to you," Ian told her.

  "Oh- okay," she replied, letting herself get pulled along.

  Mercifully the kitchen was empty so Ian was able to just grab a glass of water- orange juice was too acidic and coffee had caffeine- before dropping down into the seat next to Mandy. Now that his bladder was empty he was able to gulp down the water to wet his dry throat although it was mostly just to stall.

  "So your dad's in prison and Mickey asked me to move into your place with him and I guess you have to know I mean I know you'd love to get out of this place," Ian told her without looking.

  "Mickey asked you to move in?" Mandy grinned.

  "Yeah, I mean we are living together already really," Ian replied looking up at her.

  "Suppose. What did my dad do this time anyway?" Mandy asked, great, The question.

  "Tried to cut the twins out of my belly," Ian told her quietly.

  "What the fuck!" Mandy hissed, "are you okay?"

  "Yeah I'm fine Mands don't worry, we're all three fine," Ian nodded, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

  "I'm gonna kill him, he can't... my fucking nieces, nephews or whatever the fuck..." Mandy growled, head in hands.

  "Nephews," Ian told her.

  "Two boys?" she asked looking up at him again.

  "Yeah."

  "For fucks sake," she huffed, Ian laughing.

***

  They didn't really tell Fiona, it was Mickey's idea and it was ingenious really. Of course Mandy just moved straight back out because she could, the two boys however did it gradually. Ian was coming closer and closer to the birth of the twins, just a month and a half by the time that they were sleeping pretty permanently at the Milkovich house.

  The two had started sleeping over at the other house maybe once a week, slowly building it up. By the time that they were living there no one actually missed them. The thrill of having gotten away with it with no rant from Fiona was amazing and every morning that Ian woke up in Mickey's bed next to his boyfriend only reinforced that.

  One downer was the sex. One reason that they had moved into the place was to have more privacy but after the first few times Ian had found he was just too sore. It was stupid because he was pregnant, he was meant to be hornier but it was just uncomfortable. The whole thing didn't even have anything to do with his preference as a top cause bottoming was good too, just not now. The first time that he realised this wasn't going to be very good until after the babies he had just lain there and taken it, enjoying Mickey getting off on him. Mickey hadn't noticed that time but the second time when Ian squirmed uncomfortably he'd sure noticed.

  He'd been furious at Ian for trying to hide it but Ian had placated him with kisses and everything sorted itself out in the end.

  It was about two weeks after they had first slept over at the house and since the incident that Mickey, Ian and Svetlana met up. Mickey was wary of the woman but they kind of struck a cord, so much so that when Mickey found out she was living in a whore house he asked her to move in. Svetlana proved to be useful around the house as well, not working at that time she actually cleaned up the place, working with Ian to turn Joey's old room into a nursery for all three of the babies to come.

***

  Mornings were his favourite now. Being so heavily pregnant he wasn't going into school anymore but taking online classes, something that Mandy had joined him in. It meant that he didn't have to get up to actually go to school and so could instead pull his heavy body up in his own time. He was able to wake up with the sun on his face and Mickey's arms around him, the older boy taking to being the big spoon and who would have thought; Mickey Milkovich was a cuddler.

  That morning though Mickey wasn't there when he woke. Instead there was the smell of bacon cooking and the gentle clatter of pans. That certainly spurned him to pull himself up quicker and make his way out to the kitchen. There was Svetlana sat working out the bills and Mandy smiling at something on her phone while Mickey stood at the stove. As soon as he realised Ian was there, Mickey looked around and smiled before coming over and pecking him on the lips.

  This was his life now and it was good. 


	11. Money and Worries

  After the first few weeks of living in the Milkovich house it really hit Ian how they would struggle financially. At the moment, Svetlana wasn't working although she said that she would go back to it after her son was born. Ian was working in Kash n Grab for now but when the twins were born he would stop there for at least a few months if not more. Mandy had only recently found a job at a cafe as a waitress but Mickey struggled for a long while to find a job with his criminal record. Although eventually he managed to find himself a job as a bouncer at a nightclub- apparently the owner knew the name Milkovich despite it being north side, the tattoos were also supposedly intimidating. A couple of years ago Ian may have agreed with that last point.

  In that time, as the weeks passed, it wasn't only money that was getting him nervous. There was so many worries swirling around in his mind, he wasn't even sure if he could entirely blame it on the pregnancy hormones. Sure as time passed he was about the size of a house, substantially bigger than Svetlana with his twins and the huge wait on his front killed his back. He was always uncomfortable, always hormonal and struggling not to snap or just fall down crying.

  His worries though he knew were not the spinning of hormones, instead they were based in the worries he had had right at the beginning of the pregnancy that now seemed so much larger as the due date neared. A lot of it was based in his bipolar, whether he would turn out like Monica or if his sons would develop his disease- both cases terrified him. The other worry though was Mickey, Mickey finding it all too much and leaving again or kicking them out back to Fiona.

  A lot of the time that he did his worrying it was in the nursery. Terry's old room was unrecognisable from the grey, worn down room full of trash and weapons. They had decided to change his room because after his assault on Ian it had been his last strike and he had gotten life, the room just an ugly reminder of the man that was now gone from their lives. Now the room was painted a light, new leaf green and had three cribs placed around them, each with a mobile that Mandy had "found" but which were really nice. There was blue curtains and they had really splashed out on a soft grey carpet. There were draws with baby clothes in- not excessive for the three because they were babies, they were gonna double in size every other fucking minute. They had also saved up and brought toys and a toy box for them that Debbie had actually brought. In all, it was a room that Ian loved to spend time in.

  Despite that, it was a scary, an in your face reminder that he was about to become a father. Three cribs meant there was going to be three little mouths, two of which were going to force themselves out of his body. Not something he was particularly looking forward to.

  Exactly two weeks, three days from due date Ian was sat in the nursery on the floor with his back against the wall looking unseeingly at the opposite wall. This was one of those days where he couldn't help but worry, where all the little problems and possible futures whirling around imprisoning him in his head.

  Suddenly though he was pulled from his thoughts by a warm body pressed into his side. He hadn't heard anyone- not really a surprise- and so snapped his head up automatically to see Mickey there obviously trying not to look concerned. As soon Ian looked up Mickey brought a hand up to his hair and another one smoothing over his swollen stomach. 

  "You okay man?" Mickey asked.

  Ian thought for a moment because he wasn't, he was scared shitless, but this was Mickey. Despite it having been a couple of months since their whole new relationship with the affection and feelings, Ian still couldn't quite shake the Mickey of old who was withdrawn and allergic to feelings. But now he had to ask, or at least make his thoughts known because they were in a relationship, about to start a new- abet unconventional- little family.

  "Freaking out over everything," Ian confessed then, looking down and closing his eyes. He just focused on the hands on him, using them to ground him and keep him here with his boyfriend.

  "I know that feeling, Jesus. What kind of things are freakin' you then?" Mickey pressed, fingers weaving more firmly into the hair that Ian had grown out since he got pregnant. 

  "The boys being bipolar, me being bipolar... you- you leaving when things get too much," Ian practically whispered, shoulders hunched and eyes still closed.

  There was a long moment of silence where Mickey's hands stilled and Ian's heart beat a million miles and hour.

  "Fucking look at me you giant idiot," Mickey said then and Ian did, even if it was a bit reluctant," I ain't gonna leave you or the boys. You're my family Ian, have been for a while, you've made me happier than anyone else ever has though I'm sure you'll have competition when the boys come."

  "Well fuck," Ian snorted, hiding his face in Mickey's neck, wishing that he could turn fully into him but was stopped by the bump.

  "As for that bipolar shit... if, and that is a massive if, either of the boys get bipolar then we'll be there to support them. Your bipolar won't get in the way either, you're on your meds and you have me. We'll be fine, the four of us- five if you include Lana's spawn. We aren't gonna be like our parents," Mickey spoke into Ian's hair.

  Ian let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Mickey tighter. He had him and as long as he had Mickey then he, they, would be fine.

  "I love you," he whispered.

  "Love you too Ian."


	12. Alex and Ronan

  Ian had been so worked up the day that his twins were due to be born. He couldn't sit down for long despite the ache in his back and Mickey hadn't been much better. However as midnight came about with a new day there was no babies and Ian was bone weary after a full day of worry. So that night he had settled down in bed with Mickey cuddling behind him and wondering in an exhausted haze if he would go back to being the big spoon after the babies were born. That being said, they had only cuddled like this once before Mickey left but that one time Mickey had initiated it and pulled Ian's arms around him.

  The next day hadn't been much better for worrying but this time Ian had had the presence of mind to rest as well. Mickey had hovered beside him, hand more often than not on Ian's extended stomach. Mandy as well was there that day having her day off from the cafe. She was nervous but told them not to worry, that babies never arrived when they were meant to.

  The third day passed with nothing and Mickey had to leave to go to the nightclub after two days of sick leave. So that night when Ian went to bed it was one of those horrible nights where he slept without Mickey, the man usually returning in the early hours and sleeping through half the day. It wasn't pleasant to have such a different, overlapping schedule with his boyfriend but it was necessary for the money.

  Although he managed to get off to sleep well he was woken up suddenly in the night, unsure of why. The redhead awkwardly twisted round to look at the clock on the bedside table, the red numbers glowing in the darkness and showing that it was half past midnight. Blinking and coughing slightly to dislodge the sleep he was suddenly wracked with pain, cramping from his abdomen. It was then that he realised the sheets were soaked between his legs; his waters had broken.

  "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he swore under his breath as he pulled himself up painfully. Of course this was happening on the night Mickey had gone back to work.

   Stumbling across the room, Ian doubled over again when another contraction hit him. Fuck it hurt and it was only just beginning. Quickly, he pulled on the joggers and t shirt that he had shed before bed and made his way to the door. He really didn't know what the point of the joggers were as by the time he was pulling the door open they were already soaked through.

  "Mandy!" He called out as the door swung shut behind him and he leaned heavily against the wall, making his way into the living room, "Mandy!"

  Then he heard her door open and his bleary eyed friend stumbled out, brushing hair back from her face and rubbing her face. In the same moment Svetlana came waddling out, similarly struggling with waking up. Mandy however perked up immediately when she took in Ian's condition.

  "They coming?" she asked, already rushing forward to grab and support him.

  "Yup," he replied hoarsely, burying his face in her neck as another contraction hit.

  "How far apart are contractions?" Svetlana asked behind him.

  "Don't know, just over five minutes," Ian gasped out in reply.

   "Good now car, hospital. No time to dress, you drive Mandy and I call shithead," Svetlana ordered, everyone immediately going about it.

***

  The entire drive to the hospital Ian pressed his head against the cool glass of the window, a relief against his now sweaty skin. Once they actually got there, the three of them were rushed off to the maternity ward where Ian was set up in a bed. The whole thing was just getting worse, more painful and yet the entire time his two favourite women were there, Mandy holding his hand and Svetlana rubbing his calves.

 The nurse kept coming after forever it seemed the first baby was crowning and Mickey wasn't there, all Ian wanted was Mickey. He cried out and Mandy leaned over him, stroking his forehead and kissing his sweaty temple. When she leaned back, Ian looked down over his body and then saw him. There was Mickey hurrying through the door and coming right up to caress and kiss Ian's face. The Gallagher let go of his friend's hand and grabbed the one of Mickey's that wasn't on his face in both of his.

  Ian really couldn't tell how much longer it took- in that moment in felt a lifetime but later it felt like no time at all- before the first baby was crying. The midwife picked him straight up but Ian didn't have time to rejoice because he was pushing again and eight minutes later the first's brother followed him out.

 The redhead sagged while Mickey held him close, watching as the babies were checked over before one was handed to Mickey and the other to Ian. He glanced over at Mickey who was staring down at the boy in awe before he looked down at the baby in his own arms. It's wrinkled red face sported features that even now Ian could see as Mickey's, his eyes were opened wide, baby blue and something that Ian hoped wouldn't change. His head however sported a shock of red hair, wet and flat against his skull.

  The tiny human in his arms gurgled at him, staring right up into Ian's face and Ian had to choke back a happy sob. He didn't register Mandy or Svetlana in that moment, instead just Mickey and the boys. Mickey leaned in then and let Ian have a look at the twin in his arms as he looked at the one in Ian's. They looked identical but that didn't mean anything- all babies looked the same didn't they.

  "The one in your arms Mr Gallagher is the eldest, both of them are incredibly healthy and you should be so proud. You have two very beautiful boys there. Do you yet know what their names are going to be yet so I can write their certificates?" the midwife asked.

  "Thank you," Ian smiled because she was right, their boys were beautiful," the eldest is Alex Carl Milkovich-Gallagher and the younger is Ronan Iggy Milkovich-Gallagher."

  Ian and Mickey had agreed on the middle names about a week before thinking that both boys should have a Gallagher and a Milkovich name. Not that Ian was particularly bothered by that now as he ran a gentle finger down the side of Alex's face before turning and pressing a kiss to Ronan's cheek. He looked at the pair of them and knew then that he would do anything for these boys, that he would love his sons no matter what.

  Looking up at Mickey he smiled, the adrenaline wearing off and exhaustion settling in, causing him to lean wearily into his boyfriend's side. 


	13. Facing the Family

  They all left the hospital three hours after the twins had been born and everything had been sorted- Ian having had a much needed shower and hospital sandwich. The hospital had also given them two bottles of formula milk so that the twins could have their first meal seeing as Ian couldn't produce milk of his own. They had advised for Ian to stay longer but he had insisted that he would be fine with all his loved ones around to take care of him- the real reason was fear of growing hospital bills.

  Ian had leaned against Mickey while carrying Ronan, who was crying, Mandy held Alex who was not. The journey home had been a struggle as Ian tried to keep awake and hold his new one of his new sons close but his eyes kept falling shut and eventually Mickey took the boy while Ian used his shoulder as a pillow.

  As soon as they got home, the twins were passed to the new fathers who took them to the nursery, placing them in two of the three cribs. All four of them looked down in awed silence at the babies, watching as the gurgled and snuffled. Ronan fell asleep before his brother which Ian was convinced was because of all his bellyaching at the hospital.

  He couldn't watch long though because he would drop down unconscious on the floor before long if he didn't get to bed soon. Mickey seemed to notice that as Ian leaned heavily against the railings of Alex's crib. The brunette slung an arm around Ian's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple, the younger leaning into the touches, folding into the warmth and familiarity.

  "Off to bed then Ian," he said, glancing back down at the sleeping baby.

  "Night, or early morning then Ian. Well done, they're so beautiful that I don't even care that they're both boys," Mandy smiled making Ian grin.

"Night Orange Boy, you do good with twins. I can only hope my son is as pretty," Svet smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

  Mickey pulled him away then, Ian glancing over his shoulder one last time at his sleeping boys, loathe to part with them. But Mickey just pulled him along and soon they were falling into bed. They were facing each other and Mickey began to run his hand over Ian's now only slightly bloated belly but Ian flinched away. It hurt but then again that was hardly surprising.

  "You okay?" Mickey asked, withdrawing his hand instantly.

  "Yeah just sore," Ian smiled reassuringly, reaching out and cupping his cheek. Mickey reached up and wound his fingers through Ian's.

  That's how they fell asleep, face to face but not touching but for their hands. That is until a few hours later when one boy started screaming and the other followed suit. So it began...

***

  They visited sometimes, his family, the Gallaghers, and more often the later on in the pregnancy that he got. The whole lot would congregate and come together bar Lip who was usually in college. That day however Lip was there with them so that all five of his siblings, V and Kev came through the door. By that point Mickey had gone off to the nightclub to check in as he had promised after he had skipped out early the night before, Mandy was at work and Svetlana had gone off wherever she normally went. All in all it was just Ian alone to face them in zombie form.

  He was sat at the kitchen table when they entered enjoying his third coffee in the eight months before he found out he was pregnant. Third because he fucking needed the caffeine and it was nearly evening so he thought three was decent. After so long without it his body was even more receptive which was great. However he still wasn't in the condition to face his entire family right now.

  "Hey Ian," Fiona greeted, the first that he heard of them so making him jump.

  "You okay Ian, you look terrible. No offence," V spoke up.

  "Thanks V, I feel it," Ian smiled tiredly up at her.

  "Holy shit Ian! Your stomach!" Lip exclaimed then, pointing at said part of the redhead's anatomy.

  "Wait you had them? Fuck Ian why didn't you say?" Fiona practically screeched, the sound going right through Ian and making his head throb.

  "Yeah, early this morning but I didn't say cause I was kind of preoccupied," Ian replied wearily.

  "Can we see them?" Debbie asked.

  "Sure," Ian replied, pushing himself up with some difficulty.

  "Shit man it's weird seeing you now without that huge fucking belly," Kev commented.

  "Trust me I feel as light as a feather," Ian replied with a smile.

  He led his family to the nursery where the twins were actually sleeping. Ian was hesitant to wake them up after struggling so much to get them to actually go down so he turned and put a finger to his lips, receiving silent nods in return.

  The group dispersed around the two cribs and looked down at the babies. There was quiet exclamations and whispered praise while Ian leaned against the doorway watching with a small smile. He was proud of his boys and he loved them being cooed over, they deserved it. They had a large family that was all going to look after them and love them like Mickey, Mandy and Svetlana never had. Mickey and Ian were going to be the best damn dads in the south side for them.

  "What are their names?" Fiona asked quietly after a moment.

  "This one," he pointed at the crib closest to him and the door," Is Alex Carl Milkovich-Gallagher and the other is Ronan Iggy Milkovich-Gallagher."

  "You used my middle name for your kid?" Lip asked astonished.

  "Yeah man, you were the one that got me through the first few months, my big brother," Ian smiled back, loving just how gobsmacked the older Gallagher looked.

  "And used my name as a middle name?" Carl smiled.

  "Yeah man. Got you and Iggy to balance things," Ian told him.

  "What's Alex then?" Kev spoke up.

  " Aleksandr is Mickey's middle name."

  "They're amazing Ian," Debbie said, grinning down at Ronan.

  "Which ones older?" Carl asked, a tad too loud, earning him a series of "quiets" and "shut ups".

  "Alex by eight minutes."

  "Do you have a favourite?" Carl asked, this time quieter.

  "No," Ian replied firmly, crossing his arms.

***

  Mercifully Fiona said that they should leave him too it. Ian was so clad, hugging each of them and receiving congratulations before bidding them farewell. As soon as they were gone Ian collapsed onto the couch, caffeine or not he needed some shut eye before his boys woke up again.


	14. Baby 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but I plan to post a bunch of one shots after this in the same universe so don't worry there will be more

  Now that Ian no longer had the weight of the twins and had recovered from the birth, he helped Svetlana out a hell of a lot of the time. Although Mickey and her were friends Mickey still kept his distance, the memories from that day months ago obviously still plagued him. Ian hadn't gone back off to work now, receiving a small maternity pay from Linda who understood his reluctance to go back to work just yet, said that she'd pay him for another four months if he needed it. Mandy on the other hand worked which left Ian was Svetlana.

  The woman was now spending most of her time at home as he was and she was a massive help with Ian's twins despite her condition. Just watching the way she was with them warmed his heart and he knew that she was going to make a wonderful mother. The times that they weren't looking after the babies Svetlana taught him Russian, something that he was getting rather efficient at. They would enjoy speaking it in front of Mickey just to annoy him and when Mickey got pissed the sex was so good.

  Ian watched his pregnant friend though and dreaded the day that her son would be born. He always felt guilty for the thought but he was so tired all the time. Mickey had taken a parental leave at the club for two weeks and he had been dealing with the boys also meaning that both of them looked and acted rather like zombies.

  When Ian had first noticed his boyfriend's condition he had had a moment of fear that Mickey would go back on his promise and leave or kick them out. That fear was only a brief one however when he watched Mickey with their sons. He would often carry them around, bouncing them in his arms and cooing at them, he would play with them and the little crinkly toys that they had brought them. When he did that they would lie there with huge eyes- ones that had turned from blue to green- staring up, gurgling and giggling as tiny wrinkled hands reached up with little coordination to touch. Those moments watching the man he loved playing with their children were going to be some of his best memories he had decided.

  It was strange to think that he had ever contemplated leaving Chicago for the army. Now even if he didn't have his bipolar prohibiting signing up, he wouldn't contemplate it. Even though he had excepted that his dream was dead he wasn't really thinking or worrying about the future right now, they had a steady income and the present was just so perfect.

  Literally the only thing that Ian worried about now was how Mickey was going to react to his son with Svetlana. The redhead knew that his boyfriend had been trying to hide how uncomfortable with Lana's growing belly but Ian still saw. He also knew that he needed to talk to Mickey about it, he needed Mickey to know that he understood his hesitance towards this other baby.

  It was that night that Ian decided to do it. He was just crawling back up Mickey's body after having sucked him off, kissing his way up his lover's relaxed form and revelling in Mickey's hand stroking through his hair. As soon as he had reached his chest, Ian rested his chin and looked up into Mickey's face, trying to think about what exactly he should say. Mickey seemed to notice his hesitance as he looked down, meeting Ian's eye and raising a questioning eyebrow.

  "I... I get if you feel uncomfortable around Svetlana and your baby with her. I just want you to know that I understand.  _We_  understand Mick. Me and her both," Ian said, raising himself up on his elbows so that he was looking directly down on the other.

  For a long moment Mickey just looked up at him in silence. His hands rested on Ian's naked sides, trailing up and down, softly, almost unconsciously. It seemed that it was Mickey's turn to try and struggle putting a sentence together as he chewed on his lip.

  "Thank you and I will try to love him but I never will as much as our twins," he said eventually.

  "Try but don't push yourself. I'm sure in a few years it won't matter to any of us who the babies popped out of, look at how much Lana loves our boys," Ian replied.

  "Yeah... yeah I bet you're right man," Mickey nodded slowly.

  "Usually am," Ian grinned, trying to lighten the mood. It worked as Mickey shoved him off of him and promptly preceded to roughly tickle him until he was writhing on the bed and begging for mercy. 

 ***

  Mercifully they were all there when Lana went into labour. They drove her into the hospital and it was Ian that held her hand through the process, sympathising with her pained screams. The midwife happened to be the same one that Ian had had for his twins, one that was giving them strange and them amused looks.

  Finally Lana's baby was born, checked over and just as healthy as the twins. Svetlana held her son reverently in her arms and Ian looked on once again seeing Mickey in one of his sons. He was a beautiful boy with sodden blond hair and who knew how to use his lungs, screaming immediately to announce his presence to the world. Looking over after a moment, he saw Mickey looking down at the child. He looked uncertain but he wasn't disgusted or uncomfortable and Ian took that as a good sign.

  "How are the twins?" she asked hours later as they were preparing to leave, smiling fondly at him.

  "Good. They knew how to use their lungs," Ian replied.

  "I'm glad to hear that. You have a rather unusually family Mr Gallagher but it seems to work," she said, motioning to the others that still stood inside the room. Looking back he saw Mickey cautiously holding his new son.

  "Yeah it really does," he said not looked at her but still at his little mismatch family.


End file.
